On the First Day of Christmas
by Seito
Summary: [For QianYun] [light, practically nonexistence shonen ai hints] On the first day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me... R


Mesa no own Naruto

For **QianYun**. Merry Christmas, my dear friend!

---------------------------------------------

_On the First Day of Christmas…_

-----------------------------------------------

"On the first day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"Umm on the second day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, umm… "

"--TWO BOWL HAIRCUTS!"

-Whack!-

"Lee! No one wants bowl haircuts!"

"I want them."

Sweatdrop

"Gai-sensei…"

"Back to the song, Tenten, Gai, Lee."

"and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the third day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, three old sannin!"

-Whack!-

"Brat!"

"You didn't have to hit me obaasan!"

"You deserve it kid."

Sigh. "Hokage-sama. Jiraiya-san. Naruto."

Glare. "Two bowl haircut, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the forth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the fifth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES!"

"Eww! Naruto! Who wants five kisses from you!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun… why are you looking away like that?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata… you're turning red too."

"I-I-I am?"

"Arf!"

"I agree Akumaru, everyone is acting strange."

"Four evil sound-nin! Three old sannin! Two bowl haircuts! And a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Answer my question!"

"On the sixth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the seventh day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me seven orange books!"

"Kakashi!"

"Ow…Iruka you didn't have to hit me!"

"Yeah you need seven copies of my newest book!"

"See Jiraiya agrees with me."

"That's not the point."

Snicker. "Poor Kakashi-sensei."

"Six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the eight day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the ninth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me. …. What did the shinobi give to me?"

"Nine tails of Kyuubi?"

"…. Naruto… why are you talking about a dead demon's tail?"

"Cause I can't think of anything else that's nine?"

"How about nine new gennin?"

"Fine."

"On the ninth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the tenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, twelve –"

"BOWLS OF RAMEN!"

"…. Naruto only you would want Ramen…"

"Of course Sasuke. Ramen is the best!"

Sigh. Shake head.

"Eleven Kage Bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf."

"On the thirteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, thirteen challenges from Gai."

"… Kakashi are you feeling alright?"

"Hah! So you accept my challenges!"

"That's how many times he's challenge me to something today."

"Hey are you two still tied?"

"Kakashi! I challenged you to another round of tic-tac-toe!"

"….. Gai-sensei I don't think this is the best time to be doing this."

"This is really troublesome…"

"Oh be quiet Shikamaru!"

"Can we get back to the song?"

"Oh right."

"Twelve bowls of ramen, eleven Kage Bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the fourteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, fourteen dogs of summoning! Wait… Kakashi-sensei do you have fourteen different dogs that you can summon?"

"That's a good question. I never counted them."

"Who cares? Let's just keep going. Thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the fifteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, fifteen new jutsus, fourteen dogs of summoning, thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the sixteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, sixteen evil bad guys!"

"We have sixteen evil bad guys?"

"Err… well there's that snake, his six lackeys, and the Akatsuki so sixteen right?"

"Wow Naruto. That's gotta be the most intelligent thing I heard you say all night."

"Are you trying to pick a fight Kiba!"

Smirk. "Of course not."

"You two. Behave!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

"Fifteen new jutsus, fourteen dogs of summoning, thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the seventeenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, seventeen new ideas."

Silence

"What? I can't think of anything else. Unless someone has a better idea."

"Nope, no problem Hokage-sama."

"Sixteen evil bad guys, fifteen new jutsus, fourteen dogs of summoning, thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the eighteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, eighteen bags of chips!"

"You seriously can't be hungry again Chouji."

"I'm a growing body! I need the food!"

"…"

"Seventeen new ideas, sixteen evil bad guys, fifteen new jutsus, fourteen dogs of summoning, thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the nineteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, nineteen bendy straws!"

"Bendy straws?"

"Lee what does bendy straws have to do with Christmas or anything at all?"

"Dunno. Would you like me to say nineteen shots of sake?"

"Oh no… you are not getting drunk again!"

"Sake!"

"We should go get some after this Tsunade."

"Finally the best idea I've heard all night."

"On the nineteenth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, nineteen shots of sake, eighteen bags of chips, seventeen new ideas, sixteen evil bad guys, fifteen new jutsus, fourteen dogs of summoning, thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"On the twentieth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, twenty ways to kill the person who suggested for us to do this!"

"…"

"Fine, I'll change it."

"On the twentieth day of Christmas my shinobi gave to me, twenty new friends, nineteen shots of sake, eighteen bags of chips, seventeen new ideas, sixteen evil bad guys, fifteen new jutsus, fourteen dogs of summoning, thirteen challenges from Gai, twelve bowls of ramen, eleven kage bunshins, ten sharp kunais, nine new gennin, eight old scrolls, seven orange books, six Hokages, FIVE BIG FAT KISSES! Four evil sound-nin, three old sannin, two bowl haircuts, and a shiny headband with the Konoha leaf!"

"You know this is song is really long. Is it supposed to be this long Jiraiya?"

"Yeah. It says the title of song is the 120 Days of Christmas!"

-Whack!-

"You idiot! There isn't even a 120 days in Christmas!"

"It's what the title of the song says!"

"I think someone wrote another zero in…"

"I think you're right Neji."

"… So we've been singing this in for nothing?"

"Not really Sakura. We're just supposed to have stop at day twelve instead of singing to day twenty."

Twitch.

"Hey now. Let's not start fighting. It's Christmas!"

"I think you shouldn't have asked Jiraiya to pick the song, Iruka."

"I think this was a bad idea from the start."

Sweatdrop.

Yelling.

"Probably."

"QUIET!"

Silence.

"Good. Now what's done is done. Let's start again from the top!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Until everyone gets it right."

"Aww!"

"On the first day of Christmas…"

---------------_owari_-----------

For those of you who read my FMA stories, you know that this is similar to Drabble 17 from The 25 Days of Christmas. Yeah I know. I already did this idea, why am I doing it again?

Simple. There are many things you can do when you're hyper and have too much free time on your hands. (Hence this result). Yeah… I hope you guys had just as fun reading this as I did making this.

Oh one more thing. See when I'm hyper… I have a bad habit of writing at like one in the morning… and since this is a Christmas gift to my beta ( I couldn't send it to her. Then it wouldn't be a gift), I hope you guys didn't mind the grammar mistakes… I think I also screwed up on some of the Japanese words…. –sigh-

But…

**PLEASE REVIEW! (And MERRY CHRISTMAS TOO)**


End file.
